Poydras Street Bella
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: I had noticed Edward Cullen over the past year in the lobby of the building where I work on Poydras Street in New Orleans. One day he asked me to a lunch date.


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating:** NC-17 for graphic sex and language

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count:** 3946

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Summary:** I had noticed Edward Cullen over the past year in the lobby of the building where I work on Poydras Street in New Orleans. One day he asked me to a lunch date.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or scenes created by Stephenie Meyer.

**Poydras Street Bella**

I had noticed Edward Cullen many times in the lobby of the sky rise building where I worked. He was tall and handsome in his Gucci suits and I could just about a melt every time those jade green eyes met mine in the elevator.

I worked in a different office on a different floor than he did and would often loiter in the lobby just to ride the same elevator with him and get another glimpse of what I thought was perfection. I would glance at him through the corner of my eye and immediately a smile would come to my face.

Somehow he always knew when I was looking at him and he would glance back at me with a devilish grin. I would blush every time. I was flattered that such a distinguished man who works at the city's most prestigious architect firm would even notice me. I was ordinary, even plain or average would describe my looks.

Well, today was just like any other day, or so I thought. I had an early dentist appointment and would be late for work. It was after ten in the morning when I entered the lobby on Poydras Street.

I dashed for the elevators when I saw that one was open at the ground floor. Edward appeared from around a huge column and stepped toward the doors also. He must not have seen me coming because just as he stepped through the open door I ran into him almost knocking myself to the floor.

He was quick and grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I begged for his forgiveness.

"Let me help you," he said so kindly and held onto me while I regained my balance.

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I teetered for a second on my feet.

"No, I'm okay. How about you, are you okay?" He had such a worried and concerned look in his eye.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just didn't see you until you stepped from behind the column. I shouldn't have been in such a hurry."

"No problem, Miss . . . "

_He wanted to know my name!_

"Swan. I'm Bella Swan."

"Well, Miss Swan. No harm was done. Shall we ride?" he asked as he gestured with his hand 'ladies first' toward the doors and let go of my arm.

The doors closed behind us and this was the very first time we were riding the elevator alone and together. I became slightly anxious and felt my body temperature rise. He reached over and mashed the button for Floor 23, the floor I worked on.

_Oh, my gosh, he knows which floor I work on?_

"I'm Edward Cullen. How is your day today?"

_This could have been a disaster if I had damaged him._

"Good now that I haven't caused you to be hospitalized. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Miss Swan, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry."

_That's an understatement. 'He's perfectly fine.' He's tall and slim with thick light brown hair and penetrating green eyes that sometimes were blue when he wore his blue suits. He definitely gave all the other young men a run for their money. No other man could possibly be as attractive as he was unless he worked really hard at it. Mr. Cullen was a natural beauty._

I was about to grovel over how klutzy I am but I stopped myself from looking pathetic. He turned toward me, smiled and penetrated me with those attractive eyes. All I could do was smile back at him.

The doors opened to my floor.

"I'm sorry for the mishap, Mr. Cullen."

"Miss Swan, would you like to have lunch with me today? I have a reservation at Emeril's."

_Oh, my! What was he thinking? I can't afford lunch at that restaurant on a secretary's salary._

"My treat," he added.

_What a relief._

"What time? I'll have to clear it with my office manager."

"What's her name? I'll clear that for you."

"It's Ms. Jacobs but you don't have to go to that trouble," I replied.

"It's no trouble, Miss Swan," he said as he exited the elevator after me. "Which is the way to her office?"

I led him down the short hallway to a medium sized office with a floor-to-ceiling window against the entire wall. Her window view faced eastward toward the Mississippi River and the view from twenty-three floors up was breath taking.

He knocked gently on the open door and Ms. Jacobs look up from her work.

"Yes, sir, can I help you?" she asked so politely.

"Good morning, Ms. Jacobs, I'm Edward Cullen. I work upstairs in the Bayou View Suite with Terriot and Savoie Architects. I've asked the lovely Miss Swan to lunch with me today and would like to clear that with you. I have an eleven-thirty reservation at Emeril's. Can you spare her for about an hour?"

The look on her face was priceless. Not only did she express disbelief by the expression on her face but I, too, was having a hard time believing this was happening.

She agreed and Edward said he would return shortly to pick me up. I went about my tasks and hadn't noticed the time when suddenly there he was standing in front of my desk.

His shadow cast across my desk. His tall frame blocking the light from the over head lighting like an eclipse.

"Are you ready, Miss Swan?" he asked so graciously.

"I am." And I grabbed my purse from the drawer.

He ushered me down to the garage level and he steered me toward a convertible green Porsche BoxsterX.

"This is your car?" I asked.

"Yes, it is Miss Swan." And then he opened the passenger's side door for me. Once I was in, he shut the door gently and walked to the driver side and got in. Before he turned on the ignition he said, "I won't keep you too long. I'll have you back soon enough." He looked intently at me to make sure my safety belt was secure then he fastened his. The engine purred like a kitten.

_Well, I must say that this was nothing like the last time I agreed on a date. As soon as I got in the car, the man put the car in gear and took off before I even had the chance to set my purse down let alone fasten the belt._

It only took a few minutes to drive to Tchoupitoulas Street to Emeril's Restaurant. He parked across the street from the restaurant in a parking lot. As we walked past the windows, I could see inside that the place was buzzing with people.

We entered in and were immediately seated at a table near a window. A waiter brought us a menu and turned to tend to other guests. Edward glanced at the menu.

"Miss Swan, might I suggest the Maple-Rosemary Glazed Chicken?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, please, call me Bella. And that sounds wonderful. That would be fine," I answered.

"Well, then, Bella, what about a white wine to go with that?"

_He was killing me with that London accent._

"Maybe I shouldn't drink when I have to return to work."

"As you wish, ma'am."

He set the menu on the table and a moment later the waiter returned to take our order.

"We would both like the Maple-Rosemary Glazed Chicken."

"What would you like to drink, sir?" the waiter inquired.

"Water will be fine," he answered and with that the waiter collected the menus and quickly walked away with our order.

"So tell me something about yourself, Miss Bella."

_Really? He wants to know about me?_

"I'm just a simple girl I guess. I have a cat and we live on the Faubourg-Marigny side of the Quarter. I love the Café du Monde and visit every weekend. I read a lot of books and I have a fascination with photography and art and frequent the art galleries on Royal Street as well."

"I see," he said sounding amused. I thought I saw a grin at the corner of his mouth.

"What are your interests?" I asked.

"I'm also into arts. I volunteer at the Le Petit Theatre du Vieux Carre."

"Are you an actor?" I asked.

"Well, yes, I am and also a director. We are producing _Guys and Dolls _next month. Maybe you would like to come and see my performance?" His eyebrow raised slightly anticipating an answer.

_He's asking to go out with him again? Steady, Bella, or you might throw yourself at him?_

"That sounds nice. I'd be honored." And then he grinned even more.

"Great, I'll keep in touch with you at work as the date grows near."

_Date? Did he just use the word date?_

The rest of the lunch went wonderful. The food was delicious. I was losing myself in the world of Edward Cullen. He talked about his productions at the Theatre and I told him about the latest gallery I had been to. The conversation was light and entertaining. I could hardly believe he was taking an interest in me.

When we finished our meal, we returned to the sky rise offices. We entered the building and aimed for the elevators. We were lucky. A door was open. We entered and he mashed the buttons for our floors.

"I hope you enjoyed your lunch today?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, very much. It was wonderful. Thank you for taking me," I said as I fell into those green eyes of his. He was smiling back at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

The elevator slowed down then stopped on my floor. I exited and before the doors could close he waved bye and asked, "Can I take you to lunch this Saturday afternoon? We can check out one of the galleries that you like so much?"

_Yes, Edward, take me. Take me now, take me Saturday, take me any day of the week you want._

"That sounds wonderful," I replied.

"I'll be back tomorrow to make the arrangements. See you then." And he let go of the button and the doors closed.

_Holy Cow, another date._

Well, I guess I don't need to tell you that for the rest of the afternoon I was lost in fantasy imagining we were trapped helplessly in the elevator. The day ended before I knew it and I quickly returned to my apartment hopelessly lost in sexual fantasy with man I barely knew.

When I returned to work the next day I was boarding the elevator and suddenly Edward appeared and entered also.

"Good morning, Miss Bella."

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." And we smiled at each other.

"If you would be so kind to give me your address I'll pick you up at your place about two o'clock on Saturday?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like that."

_Like it? I would love it! Yes, yes, yes!_

"But I don't have anything to write it on . . . "

"That's okay," he interrupted, "I'll be by before you leave today to get it from you."

I smiled at him again and returned to my thoughts. Just then the elevator stopped, the lights went out and the backup lights came on.

"Oh, my." The words escaped from my lips.

Edward picked up the phone to call for help but it too was not working.

"We may be here a while. Is there anything I can do to make you comfortable while we wait?" He sounded so concerned. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"No, no I'm not." And I looked around the elevator up and down.

"Good, I'm not either. I guess we will just have to be patient until they get this moving again."

The fan had stopped running also and the air was warming up very quickly. Edward began removing his suit jacket and gently placed it over his arm.

"Can I help you with your jacket, Miss Bella?"

_And my dress and my bra and my panties . . . _

"Please, thank you." And he grabbed the jacket near the shoulders and gently pulled it down from my arms.

He had that grin again. I wasn't too sure what he was trying to say but I liked it.

He must have been thinking something naughty because I, too, was having dirty thoughts and one of those uncomfortable silences came over us. Neither of us spoke.

The air was still getting hotter so I unbuttoned a few buttons on the front of my dress and started waving my hand across my chest to get a breeze of air.

Edward reacted by removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as well and revealing his beautiful man fur. My jaw began to lower as I watched him. He moved like a model in a sexy photo shoot. I felt my temperature begin to rise.

I started unbuttoning even more buttons to let him get a glimpse at my cleavage. When he glimpsed the outline of my breasts, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

He responded by unbuttoning more of his buttons. I felt electricity stirring in my nethers as I watched those long soft fingers fiddle with his clothes.

He looked up when he had finished and stepped toward me, pinning me in the back corner of the elevator. He looked intently into my eyes and placed his lips on mine. His tongue began to separate my lips and enter my mouth.

I lifted my arms and placed them around his waist. I drew him closer to me until our bodies met. My hands moved up his chest and I gently massaged his nipples. He responded by grabbing my buttocks, squeezed and lifted them at the same time.

His tongue became forceful and he released my butt checks and his hands shifted to my breasts. He squeezed them with just the right amount of pressure and I released secretions between my legs. I could feel his dick becoming rock hard against my belly and I pinched his nipples again.

He started pulling at the hem of my dress and pulled it up revealing my soft white panties and his hand moved in to touch me on my womanhood. He gently massaged me and I was lost in the feeling.

He lowered on his knees and spread my legs apart and had me bend slightly at the knees. He moved his face closer to my panties and began licking me on my pleasure bump. Oh, my gosh, he was going to give me an orgasm right here and now.

He continued poking his tongue at my clit. The man was driving me insane with his tongue. I wanted to release so desperately onto his mouth.

I felt my insides begin to flutter as the release came on.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?"

_Oh, no, REALITY CHECK!_

"What just happened?" I asked and noticed I was still wearing my clothes. He was standing on the opposite side of the elevator and I was light-headed.

"You looked like you were in another world. Is the heat getting to you? Do you feel faint?"

_Yeah, I'm hot all right._

"The air condition is back on and we're moving again. Can I help you?"

"I'm all right." My clumsy feet said otherwise as I tried to regain composure and straighten my clothes.

"Are you sure?" He was so concerned.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine." The cool air was blowing on me again and the blood returning to my head. I was clear and levelheaded now.

"I was worried about you." And the elevator doors opened and he stepped out with me onto my floor.

"My address!" I blurted out.

_Wouldn't want this one getting away._

"I'm not going anywhere, Miss Bella. Take your time I can wait."

I hurried to my desk to retrieve pen and paper. I scribbled my address and phone number just to be safe. I scurried back to him but slipped on the linoleum and landed on my butt really hard. My dress flew up and I know he got a peek at that.

He dashed toward me and helped me up.

"Miss Bella, please be careful from now on. We wouldn't want to see that pretty package get damaged."

_We . . . ? Pretty package . . . ? What was he trying to say? Edward and Bella? We . . . ?_

Once on my feet I handed him the paper. I smooth my dress and hair.

_I'm so embarrassed and hardly making a good impression here. I'm just so clumsy sometimes. Get it together, girl._

He glanced at the note to read it and said, "Thank you, Bella. I'll call you and let you know when I'm leaving."

"That would be nice." I was hoping the red embarrassment on my face wasn't showing too much.

He did the gentleman thing and tipped his head and turned and left.

The rest of the week passed quickly. On Saturday morning I set myself to cleaning the living room to an immaculate state. When I had finished around ten o'clock, I decided I had better pull out every beauty trick in the book.

I waxed my upper lip and plucked my eyebrows. Shaved my legs and my hoochie (just in case) and then did a buff puff episode on my face. I climbed into the shower with a loofah and the best smelling bath wash I had. I washed my hair and scrubbed everywhere.

Afterwards I cleaned my nails, hands and feet, and used a heavy cocoa butter creme to make them soft. I applied a lotion to the rest of my body that matched the scent of the bath wash. I proceeded to blow dry my hair then set it in hot curlers.

Now which dress would I wear? I hadn't thought about it all week. I was so busy in my head fulfilling sex fantasies with Edward that it completely slipped my mind.

I dashed to the closet and swung the door open peering inside for the most girlie dress I had. There was a black lace dress. But that would be too hot in the summer sun. There it is. A dress reminiscent of the fifty's styles with red flowers on a white background. And I had the perfect pair of red shoes to match.

I fumbled through some shoe boxes at the bottom of the closet and found the pin-up girl styled shoes I was looking for. I could only hope he would get all googly-eyed when he saw me.

What I really wanted to see in those luscious green eyes was a look of 'I want to throw you over my knee and spank you for looking so pretty' and then he would continue and fuck me on the couch. And my fantasies began to take on a life of their own.

I darted to and fro between the bedroom and bathroom gathering all my cosmetics together and sat down to apply color to my eyes, cheeks, and lips. I worked hard to get the pin-up girl effect. Then I took my hair down from the curlers and styled to a pin-up girl hairdo.

When I had finished, I searched for a bra and panties. Took the dress from the hangar and slipped into it. I stood in front of the mirror and admired myself. I looked good for an awkward girl. I do hope he likes the way I look.

I glanced at the clock and it was almost two. The phone rang.

"Hello," I said picking up the receiver.

"Hi, Bella, it's Edward. I'm ready to leave. Are you ready?" His British accent was causing me to melt.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I'm ready."

"Great, I'll be there in ten minutes." And he hung up the phone.

I set down the receiver and felt like I was floating on the air. I was so happy and elated I could dance. But I dare not try with these two clumsy feet. I might break my neck before he gets here.

I went about the room gathering some things and started throwing them into a matching red purse. He knocked on the door, the cat jumped and I dashed so quickly I almost fell over my own feet.

_Why does this man do this to me?_

I opened the door and there he was. Tall and handsome as ever in his silver steel colored jeans. They hugged his hips so tightly and shaped him so well in the crotch across his man sex that I thought I was dreaming and really did fall and bump my head.

The jeans were low-rise and had a slim fit in the legs and the front pockets had zippers on them with a leather pull. There was a zipper on the outside of each leg at the cuff and they were partially unzipped and flared over black cowboy boots. His shirt was a tight fitting white Henley styled pullover top with a v-neck that revealed just enough of his man fur to make want to jump out of my skin.

His hair was not as groomed as I was used to seeing at the office. It was tossed about making him look like a true southern rebel. And he hadn't shaved adding more to the effect. I thought I was the one who would have to do the spanking over my knee because he looked so sexy and throw him on the couch in an animal sex fashion.

"Bella, how are you?" he asked.

"Come in," I said and opened the door wider.

"You look gorgeous. Are you ready?" he asked.

_Gorgeous? Me, gorgeous? _

My animal instincts shifted into high gear. I rushed to him and threw my arms around his neck and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. His reaction? He grabbed me around my waist and picked me up, then carried me to the sofa.

One of his hands reached around my legs and pulled them up so he could safely sit on the couch. I was cradled in his arms on his lap. He never stopped kissing me. Like a man just out of prison he cupped my breast while the other hand went under the dress.

I was too hot and willing to give him what he wanted. I separated my legs giving him access to my most intimate part. He pulled on my panties in a hungry man fashion and wedged those fingers of his between my lips.

_Yes, there it is. That's the spot, you sex beast._

My hips began to move with each tantalizing sweep of his fingers. My body was screaming for him to enter me.

He kissed me even harder and then penetrated my girlie part.

_Oh, yes, Edward, that's it. Oh, god, how I love you._

My left hand moved over the bulge in his pants. I began to unfasten his belt then fumbled with his jeans. I freed his manhood and began stroking it with passion. The tip of his head was wet and as I got a better grasp I realized he was huge, absolutely gigantic.

_How did he fit into those tight jeans?_

He was fired up and started rubbing my clit in a way I hadn't known was possible. He freed my mouth from his and placed me on my back. The dress went up and his head went down.

He pulled the crotch of my panties to the side and started . . .

"Bella, do you have everything? Are you ready to go?"

_REALITY CHECK NUMBER TWO Aw, geez . . . _

"Yes, I'm ready," I answered and we headed out the door for an afternoon lunch date.


End file.
